PrusRus - Don't waste, ja?
by Kurohaane
Summary: On a cold Russian Winter, Ivan decided to bake a chocolate cake [Rated T because of slight sexual content]


On a cold, winter day in Russia, Ivan Braginski was baking a cake. The tall nation hummed a song, adding chocolate and butter in a saucepan. He smiled to himself when the first notes of the national Russian Anthem were heard on the radio, filling the air with a respectful and solemn tune. Ivan then put the saucepan on his big cooker and started stirring the mix, watching the two ingredients melt and merge, slowly, into a dark brown liquid –That looked absolutely delicious–. The blond man couldn't resist dipping a spoon in the chocolate and licking it, yelping slightly when the hot mix burned his tongue.

That small yelp woke Gilbert Beilschmidt in a start. The albino, who was sleeping on the couch in Ivan's lounge, got up quickly and rushed to the kitchen; only to find Ivan licking the spoon again, a light blush spread on his cheek and a drop of the cocoa on the nose.

Prussia smirked when he saw the Russian look up, and stare at him, wide eyed. "I… Only wanted to try it, Gil" Said Russia, trying to find an excuse to his gourmandise. "Of course, Ivan~" Was the Prussian's answer, moving slowly towards the other Nation, his red eyes gleaming like rubies.

Gilbert, when he stood just in front of Ivan –And looked up to stare at the Russian's face–, pulled himself towards his face and, smirking once again, licked the top of the taller man's nose –where a drop of chocolate had landed when Ivan had poured the mix into a second bowl–.

Russia blushed a deep shade of red and took a startled step back. "Gil - Gilbert! Why did you do that?" He thought the albino was only teasing him and making fun of his shyness.

" You had chocolate on your nose, you Russian banana~" whispered Prussia sensually, an innocent smile spreading on his face.

Ivan blushed even harder. "You- you didn't have to _lick_ it off!" He tried to calm his heart by breathing hard and slow. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale…_

"Well, I don't like wasting chocolate~ Kesesese, it would have been a waste just to wipe it off with a cloth! And, I must admit, it was _delicious_" said Gilbert, winking provocatively at the Russian whose hands were trembling every so slightly in embarrassment.

Ivan then had a luminous idea –At least he thought of it as luminous–. He took a spoonful of chocolate and slowly ran it across his cheek, watching the Albino. The Prussian, who was busy admiring the other man's apron –A long, white one with a cute rabbit head right in the center– only looked back up to see Russia trailing chocolate on his cheek and smiling innocently. He felt his heart go _thump _and heat pool in his stomach.

The Albino simply smirked and took Braginski's hand.

" Well, my dear Banana, you seem to be quite messy today~ You should be careful not to put chocolate on that cute apron of yours, though I wouldn't mind if you took it off, ja? " Ivan blushed and quickly wiped his cheek –With his apron, not wanting to use his sleeve–. He mumbled a quick " This was a bad idea… " And turned away to start cooking away. His movements were slow and both his hands trembled with embarrassment.

Pushing the cake mix in the oven, though, Ivan felt a hand, then two, snake around his waist and pull him backwards. The Russian blushed when he felt Gilbert's body press against his back and the Prussian's warm breath tickle the crook of his neck.

"Gil – Gilbert." Whispered the taller man, turning around awkwardly to face his friend and wrap his arms around the other's slender – though well-built – body. His heart was racing and he felt as if he would faint if he tried to move, but the Russian managed to open his mouth, take a long and deep breath, and yell: "Prussia I love you!" his voice a little to quick and shaky. When he felt Gil's muscles tense against his, the Russian started panicking. What had he done? Now the Prussian will hate him forever!

Gilbert's heart missed a beat when he heard Braginski confess his Love. Tears formed in the corner of his crimson eyes, and he buried his face in the Russian's scarf. The German then chuckled and murmured in a croaky voice: "Ich liebe dich auch, stupid Banana." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled a shocked Ivan downed and pressed his lips against the Russian's, closing his pale eyelids and sighing softly, as if he had been waiting for this forever. The tall man turned beet red but responded well, parting his lips slightly to let the smaller man's tongue brush his teeth and meet his own, starting a battle for dominance won by Gilbert – Even though he was weaker than Ivan, the said man's shyness had him lose battle quite quickly –

The albino took Ivan's hand and led him into the living room. He smirked and sat on a chair, pulling the Russian's glove and dropping it on the floor.

"Don't you want to take your coat off, Braginski~?" He said, winking at his lover who blushed but obeyed, slowly removing the apron, then the big cloak and setting it on the back of another chair. He was wearing a white shirt, the two top buttons undone and the collar hanging loosely on his neck, showing his pale skin. The sight made Gilbert's mouth watery; he shot up and literally threw himself at Ivan's neck, kissing and biting the membrane like an animal. He was fierce but made sure not to hurt the Russian, who started making cute noises every time Prussia's burning lips touched his cold neck. His heart was racing once again, and he had to sit down, feeling like he would fall butt-first on the ground if he didn't. Gilbert sat on his lap and kissed the Russian again.

Ivan, who felt like being an uke didn't suit him very well, started wondering what he should do to try and dominate Gilbert. He looked around him and decided to unbutton Prussia's shirt, sliding it off to discover his lover's well-built torso. The Russian blushed and blew on the albino's left nipple, watching the smaller man squirm slightly and blush. He gave the white skin a lick, then another, and another, two seconds later he was devouring Prussia's torso and belly. The other man gulped and moaned between clenched teeth, trying to be as silent as possible; after all Prussia was too awesome to moan this way in front of Russia. But it only lasted a short moment, since Braginski bit one of Prussia's sensitive buds, making him whine and blush.

"Hey Ivan~ take your shirt off too, it's not fair!" Whispered Beilschmidt, who waited for Russia to take the said shirt off and throw it on the floor. He started trailing wet kisses along the Russian's torso, leaving love bites on every inch of the bare skin. He went down, down, down, until his lips met the hem of Ivan's trousers. He smirked and, leaning back, raised his hand towards the zip of the pants. He slowly unzipped it when Russia yelped and shot up. 

"CAKE!" He yelled, rushing to the kitchen, leaving the poor Prussian and his happy five-meters of awesomeness alone in the living room.


End file.
